


Among the Chandeliers

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: conversations at the wedding





	Among the Chandeliers

"Alright!" Diego hollers in his "crowd control" voice at some point in the night. "We need a picture of the 'I got shot' squad!"

2 police officers, a thief, and a pharmacist crowd into the frame, and the camera clicks away.

"By the way," Diego says to Kala when they're getting a round of shots together after, "Have I ever mentioned how bad ass it is that you talked them through saving your own life?"

"You would think a career criminal and a pharmacist would know how to check for a pulse" she replies with an eyeroll before Felix clears his throat.

"To not dying!" he announces, lifting the glass.

"Again!" Mun adds.

The liquor burns in their throats, but hey, they've all survived worse shots.

After that, Diego and Mun get to talking again.

"Its crazy man. The world is never as black and white as they teach you in the Academy, but...grenade launchers."

"Grenade launchers," Mun repeats with a nod. "And hacking and shooting, and plenty of other things. And I spent all of this time proving my girlfriend wasn't a felon too."

Diego snickers, then sobers up a bit. "I dunno what Gorski's gonna do. Hopefully these people will find a way to get him back on the squad. He's a good cop."

"He is." Mun agrees. "And so are you."

"You too buddy."

* * *

"eya-fyatlah-yoo-kool. And the sound on the end, the double 'L,' isn't really a sound you have in English. Think of it as half way between 'L' and 'ch,' but out the side of your mouth," Sven instructs.

"Eya-fyatlah-yoo-kool" Will repeats, slowly. "Eya-fyatlah-yoo-kool. Eya-fyatlah-yoo-kool."

"Close."

"Eya-fyatlah-yoo-kool," Will says again, starting to feel how the syllables work together.

"Pardon me for asking, but can't you just...borrow Riley's knowledge?"

"I want to surprise her" Will admits, a bit sheepishly.

Sven chuckles gently as Riley herself gets back from talking with Hernando and tucks herself under Will's arm.

"What are you boys getting up to?" she asks.

"Eya-fyatlah-yoo-kool" Will replies, visibly concentrating.

Riley doesn't miss a beat.

"God bless you."

* * *

 "She's stoned." Teagan says to her sister, when they sit down to take a break from dancing.

"Excuse me?" Nomi replies.

"Mom. Your friends with the brownies got to her."

"That...explains a lot," Nomi answers, and before she can stop herself, she's laughing. Teagan joins in.

"I saw her going in for a third, and I was gonna stop her but like, fuck it." Teagan explains once they have their breath back.

Nomi studies her sister closely.

"You hypocrite!" she exclaims finally, and that sets them off again.

"Tom and I split one. One! Between two of us! And I didn't say it was a bad thing that she got baked, just figured you should have a little context!"

That sobers Nomi up a bit.

"So does that mean when it wears off..."

Teagan calms down too.

"I don't think there's any turning back, honestly. I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to talk to her afterward just in case, but Dad's already come around, and you are her daughter, so it really is about time."

"And I always have you." Nomi says, because Teagan is too selfless to own up to just how wonderful she is.

Maybe its the weed, maybe its the wedding atmosphere, maybe its finally having the full truth out there, but Teagan doesn't get bashful, just wraps her arms around her big sister.

"You always have me. And I always have you."

Nomi squeezes her back.

* * *

 Amanita catches Daniela in a quiet moment, looking over the city from a corner of the open patio. There is no champagne in her hands, no cigarette at her lips, and Amanita makes sure to make her footfalls loud so as not to catch the other woman off guard. For a moment, they stand together.

"I never said thank you..." she starts.

Daniela looks over at her, "You never had to."

"Of course I did. Do. I let him get in my head. This many years of people judging my love life for one reason or another should have made me better than that by now."

Dani puts an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a brief side hug.

"I know how to do what I did, because my father moves the most cocaine of anyone in Mexico City." Its the first time she has said it out loud, and she pauses for a second to let that settle. "Joaquin is his right hand man. Had I married him, we would have inherited an empire. I don't forget faces either. And I can't forget what it feels like to have a hand on your throat."

There is silence for a moment.

"Can I ask one more question?"

"Anything for a sister," Daniela replies.

"Why didn't you go into the villa?"

"Because if I never fire a gun again, it might get easier to forget about the times I have."

The fairies come by then, and Daniela makes grabby hands at the now nearly-empty platter.

"Want some?" she offers Amanita.

"Just a bite" The other woman says. "And even if I don't need to say it...thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 

Wolfgang is having a good time.

Scratch that.

Wolfgang is having a great time.

He's alive, he's not a zombie, he has his cluster, and his Felix, and so many more people besides. Including, unexpectedly, Rajan, who is turning out to be a great dancer with a phenomenal laugh and a wicked sense of humor. Kala is sitting down for the moment, talking to Will, when Rajan clears his throat.

"I would like to have a drink with my wife. But she loves you, and you love her. So I see no reason to get in the way. If you leave before us, you can get to the bedroom of the suite in time to make yourself comfortable."

There are several things Wolfgang feels need to be said, but what comes out is "Huh?"

"You love Kala." Rajan states, sounding a little strained, but somehow not furious. "And I am trying to be a better man."

Wolfgang is about to make a comment about the hotel beds being big enough for three, but he's not a total moron. Kala should be the one do to that, if it gets done. Instead, he simply says "okay," and pulls a nearby Felix into the dance.

* * *

"Do you see that man right there?" Capheus says to Zakia, gesturing toward a tall Indian man.

"Yes, what about him?"

"That is Rajan Rasal, son of the head of Rasal Pharmaceuticals. They make the drugs that so much of Nairobi needs."

Zakia's eyes light up with the thrill of a Story.

"So that's why you came to Paris. Or," she corrects herself, "That is why we will tell the voters you came to Paris."

"Sometimes, everything works out perfectly." Capheus says with a wide grin.

"Like when I am sent to the slums to interview a bus driver, and end up meeting the most wonderful man I've ever known."

"Exactly like that. Would you like to dance?"

"Absolutely"

* * *

"This is crazy man!" Felix says to the guy next to him. He's feeling those brownies, the lights of Paris are glowing and spinning.

"Crazy's just another word for somethin' new." The guy drawls, and hey, its the one from the van, who walked Nomi down the aisle, its...its Bug!

"You're the badass hacker dude!"

"And you're the badass who got us the grenade launcher!"

"Dude! We could totally rule the world!"

"Buddayyyyyyyyyyyy"

"You are going to need a driver!" exclaims the loud voice of a small, very dark skinned man who comes up behind and throws his arms around their shoulders. "And I am also very good at talking."

Felix and Bug look at each other.

"Alright!!!!"

"Alright!!!"

They scoot apart to make room for the third member of what is no doubt going to be a beautiful friendship.

Across the room, Nomi voices what she, Wolfgang, and Capheus are all thinking.

"Oh, shit."

 

* * *

(The photo they blow up to poster size, the one they hang right above the couch looks like this:

Nomi and Amanita are sitting in the front.

Behind them crouch Teagan, Tom, Diego, Will, Riley, Lito, Hernando, and Dani.

Standing in the back row are Zakia, Capheus, Jela, Bug, Felix, Wolfgang, Kala, Rajan, Mun, and Sun.

Everyone is smiling brightly enough to outshine the lights of the city, arms around each others shoulders.)

(It takes Nomi weeks to stop tearing up every time she looks at it.)

 


End file.
